Bloqueo creativo
by Fcda
Summary: Debido al estrés que le ocasionan su múltiples ocupaciones, Mio sufre un bloqueo creativo.


Llega un momento en la vida en el que ya no sabes qué hacer. Sientes que ya no puedes aportar nada; que, por más que quieras crear algo, te resulta imposible hacerlo. Aunque vengan ideas a tu mente, estas se esfuman cuando quieres transcribirlas. Ese momento es la peor pesadilla de un artista y es justo algo que estoy viviendo en estos días. No sé si sea a causa del estrés que me causa tener tanto trabajo, pero llevo meses sin escribir letra alguna. Hay algún que otro verso disperso en mi cuaderno de notas, pero no me convencen de a mucho a la hora de querer desarrollarlos más a fondo.

En otras circunstancias no me habría preocupado tanto. No es la primera vez que me pasa y he logrado reponerme. Pero esta vez hay dos factores que no tenían mayor importancia en el pasado: la regla de "quien escribe la letra, canta la canción" y los rumores que han despertado a raíz de la pausa que tuvimos en la banda por el nacimiento de Kumiko, la hija de Yui y Azusa. Ritsu me dice con frecuencia que no me preocupe tanto, que la inspiración llegará en algún momento, pero de todos los momentos en que pude tener un bloqueo creativo, este es el peor de ellos.

Al estar ocupada con cierta franquicia multimedia, es sobre mi continuidad en HTT de lo que más se habla, y esos rumores se incrementarían si la banda llega a sacar un álbum sin ninguna canción en la que yo cante, aunque mi nombre aparezca en los créditos como bajista. Es por eso que cada que tengo tiempo libre intento escribir, pero solo me quedo un largo rato viendo al cursor parpadear o viendo la hoja en blanco con el bolígrafo en la mano sin que ninguna idea cruce mi mente. ¡Odio eso!

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, a la época en que cualquier cosa me inspiraba, como ver a Yui canturreando mientras comía arroz con curry o parfait de fresa, o Azusa reclamando que Yui fuese muy cariñosa con su guitarra mientras Ritsu insinuaba un triángulo amoroso en esa escena en un día de lluvia, o cuando hice un poema basándome en la receta de una salsa de caramelo, o escribía sobre los sentimientos de los útiles escolares… Pero no puedo. Y estoy tan desesperada que no descarto la idea de volver a insistir en que acepten _Lluvia de a__mor de mapache_ o _Jirafa intensa _como nuevas canciones, aunque esas las escribí cuando tenía 17 años y desde entonces las han rechazado solo porque hablan de animales. Yui y Azusa tienen canciones sobre comida y nadie les dice nada.

Y aquí estoy, sentada en mi escritorio divagando antes que escribir algo. Por más que lo intento, no puedo concentrarme y eso solo aumenta la frustración que siento.

La calidez de unos brazos ajenos me envuelve con suavidad desde la espalda, mientras unos labios besan cariñosamente mi mejilla. Sé que Ritsu planea hacer algo, o de plano ya lo hizo. Ella suele tratarme así de cariñosa cuando hace de las suyas. Aun así no protesto. Necesitaba este abrazo.

—Estás muy estresada, Mio —dice. Como si no lo supiera—. Necesitas unas buenas vacaciones.

—Si tuviera tiempo, ya las habríamos tomado —respondo mientras ella me hace un masaje en los hombros.

—No te estoy preguntando si tienes tiempo, estoy diciendo que vamos a tomarlas —insiste. Ruedo los ojos y me levanto para encararla.

—¿Acaso estás loca? No puedo descuidar de esa forma mi trabajo, y menos ahora que la serie animada acaba de estrenar su tercera tempora…

Un beso. Solo eso le basta para que mi reclamo se reduzca a la nada. En momentos como este, odio que mi novia sepa cómo persuadirme a hacer lo que ella se proponga.

—Lo sé, tienen que promocionarla y todo eso, pero tu personaje no es tan relevante en esta parte de la historia —afirma con esa pícara sonrisa tan característica de ella—. Me tomé el atrevimiento de consultar si te necesitan para alguna cosa. Me dijeron que, ya que ya grabaste tus líneas de diálogo, tienes un par de semanas libres.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Mio. Te entregas demasiado a todo y eso no es bueno para tu salud. Por dos semanas vamos a olvidarnos de tu trabajo, de la banda y de todo lo que sea una fuente de estrés para ti, y solo seremos tú y yo divirtiéndonos.

Suspiro resignada, aunque me permito sonreír. Ritsu tiene razón, necesito relajarme.

* * *

Quizás el invierno no sea la estación más popular, pero para mí tiene su atractivo. Solo he podido ver la nieve en contadas ocasiones, así que cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, me quedo extasiada con los paisajes dominados por ella. Nuestro destino resultó ser el festival de Zao, en Yamagata. Dicho festival tiene su atractivo en las competencias de esquí que se hacen en unas formaciones níveas naturales de esa zona, llamadas "monstruos de nieve", junto a otras actividades.

Gracias a todo el estrés, había olvidado completamente que cumplo años por estas fechas. De hecho, no lo hubiera recordado de no ser porque Ritsu afirmó que estas vacaciones eran su regalo por mi vigesimoctavo cumpleaños. No sé cómo podré pagarle esto, ya que podría decir que ella salvó mi vida al sacarme de mi estresante rutina.

No negaré que los primeros días estuve preocupada por las cosas que dejaba atrás, pero con el correr del tiempo esas preocupaciones se fueron, dando paso a la diversión que tanto necesitaba.

Ritsu me animó a practicar algo de _snowboarding _y no perdió oportunidad de burlarse cuando me caía las primeras veces que lo intenté. En retrospectiva fue gracioso, pero en ese momento me enojé tanto que acabé lanzándole varias bolas de nieve intentando callar su risa, lo que derivó en una intensa batalla entre ambas que nos dejó empapadas y con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

También tuvimos la oportunidad de disfrutar de unas aguas termales al aire libre. En principio estaba cohibida a mostrar mi cuerpo, así que Ritsu se las arregló para que estuviéramos las dos solas por un rato. El contraste entre el agua caliente y el aire frío era más agradable de lo que imaginé.

* * *

Realmente gocé de esas dos semanas alejada de todas las cosas que me estresaban. Regresé con energías renovadas para afrontar de nuevo el trabajo. Respecto al bloqueo creativo, ¡se fue! Ni siquiera he terminado de desempacar y ya tengo dos canciones escritas en mi cuaderno de notas y una línea de bajo grabada en mi teléfono. Ritsu me mira sonriente mientras termina de desempacar, lo que aprovecho para agradecerle por enésima vez el haberme sacado de la rutina.


End file.
